Lord of the rings secrets
by Evil-Musical-poptart4
Summary: ok well every second chapter a lord of the rings person acedentaly tells every one a secret. (ya we were bored in scocil...
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey it's me! I think. and Ash tree AshLEY; hey!  
  
Tara: yeah. what ever. So we were just bored in one social class and started say stuff and that turned into a stories so here we are!!! And oh yeah this is an AU story  
  
Stories name: Lord of the rings secrets Chapter1: stuff and things Reason: none Warning: we occasionally make fun of people  
  
~*~ Where to start were to start ummm ok...  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Golum were walking in the woods for hours when golum turned to Pippin "why have we been walking in the woods for hours?"  
  
"I don't know but we haven't been "walking in the woods for hours"" replied Pippin  
  
"Yes we have it says so up there see"  
  
Pippin pulls out a pair of old librarian reading glasses "Oh it dose. I was just following merry" he said and continued walking.  
  
Merry turned around "what I was just following Sam"  
  
Pippin "Awesome" they do a weird head-but  
  
Golum shrugged and ran up to Sam and asked him the same question  
  
"Well I was following Frodo I have never left his side you know"  
  
O_O (would be Golum's reaction) "Where are we going?"  
  
Frodo: I think you should ask Gimli.  
  
Gimli: why?  
  
Frodo now was pretending not to listen and was staring at some birds  
  
Gimli: I was following Legolas  
  
Legolas: well I was following Aragorn  
  
Aragon: whaaaa o I didn't see you guys where did you come from?  
  
Everybody: we where right behind you for 4 hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragon: Why? I was only looking for my sandwich  
  
Golum: did it have ham?  
  
Aragorn: yes.  
  
Golum: mustard?  
  
Aragorn: yess.  
  
Golum: lettuce tomato?  
  
Aragon:.yah.  
  
Golum: .with a little olive on top???  
  
Aragon: yes!!  
  
Golum: ummm I didn't see it  
  
Aragon: golum.  
  
Golum: ummm Sam ate it.  
  
Sam: I haven't eaten anything but lembes bread for THREE DAYS!!!! Oh and a corn dog. But that doesn't cont! Plus I saw Pippin eating something!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin turns around with a frog leg sticking out of his mouth: .what?  
  
Gimli: you got some frog stuck to your tooth  
  
Everybody gets in a big argument and Aragorn sits on a rock, and then pulls a sandwich out of his pocket and starts eating it.  
  
Everyone turns to look at him and passes out  
  
Aragorn: what? Shrugs and continues to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Tara: Mwahahahah Ashley: what? What?  
  
Tara: my plan for world domination is coming to life!!!  
  
*Lightning bolts *  
  
Ashley*shrugs and reaches through the screen and grabs Aragorn's sandwich  
  
Aragorn: hey!! That was mine  
  
Ashley: ya.. and.  
  
Aragorn goes off and pouts 


	2. Mcforest

Mwahahahah!! Disclaimer: I own this cardboard box but none of these characters but look ohhhh cardboard!!  
  
Ashtree: I want to right this chapter!!  
  
Tara: Nope.  
  
Ashtree: please I will take good care of it and love it and take it for a walk every day?  
  
Tara: it's not a dog but still nope it's mine my own my precious, I mean purple.  
  
~*~  
  
The group all woke up at the same time (ya amazing I know) and got up  
  
"Hey you guys I'm hungry lets go for food or something like that" said Aragorn  
  
"You just ate!" said Sam "can't you think of something other then your stomach for 1 minute?" at this moment al four of the hobbits stomach rumble.  
  
"Ok maybe we could go get something."  
  
~~  
  
So the group walk down to the McForest (AN: yah this is the middle earth version of McDonald's)  
  
Sam walked up to the person at the counter who looked like they were completely made of grease, and said, " I would like for hobbit meals"  
  
"$2.50" said Edd the grease ball witch surprisingly enough is his real name  
  
After Sam had paid, Aragorn ordered a hamburger  
  
"$2.50" said Edd the grease ball  
  
Next went Golum and Gimli " A large fish mcflurry and 4 hamburgers"  
  
"$2.50" said Edd  
  
Golum and Gimli did a high five but missed and hit each other in the head. Legolas went next "Hi I'd like 42 hamburgers 2 hobbit meals a lembes mcfluffy and 7 apple pies."  
  
The rest of the group turned around and looked at Legolas "what? Can't a pregnant Elf have enough to eat to feed its unborn twins? I mean u guys are so super-ficle!!" he said that so fast that it would make your head spin fro the next 3 years.  
  
The group passed out  
  
"$2.50" said Edd not changing his expression at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Tara: Mwahahahah so what you think o and in response to are two reviews  
  
Miss Greenleaf: Yes it was weird thanx for pointing that out but that's just what I do  
  
And Purple-frog-diw: thanx for reviewing though it was kinda weird.no questions? K  
  
Then that's it  
  
*A rattling comes from the cardboard box Tara is sitting on * umm that that's nothing. no I don't know where Ash-tree is why do u ask? Haha. 


	3. the kitten

Tara: HEY!! We're back! Long time no see…

Ashley: hey!

Tara: quiet

Ashley: but-

Tara: no

Ashley: but it's my turn to write a story

Tara: fine I'll write a story

Ashley: okay! … Wait no

Tara: okay you can make suggestions, and I'll ignore you

Ashley: how bout no pushes Tara off a cliff

Tara: falling I'll be back… maybe…. hey the box will save me

Ashley: on with the story! Oh and disclaimers are in the first two chapters so bite me.

The group wakes up out side in the ally behind McForest and see Legolas leaning against a garbage can eating his last hobbit meal

Aragorn: what happened?

Legolas: you passed out.

Aragorn: no shit, why are we out side?

Legolas: McForest realised after a little while it's not good to have so many passed out costumers at the counter. So they took a broom and pushed you out.

Frodo: but where'd this ally come from?

Legolas: I duno but it seems to be made of rubber

Merry pulls out a few needs and starts throwing them at pippin and misses it it's the wall and it deflates

Merry: look what you did now pippin!

Pippin: me? I didn't-

Aragorn: a way out good job guys!

Pippin: I did it!

Edd the grease ball: comes out side AHHHH! What did you do to my house!!

Pippin: merry did it! Runs away

Legolas: how much did that cost you?

Edd the grease ball; $2.50

Legolas: here's $4

Edd the grease ball: and your change hands him $2.50

The group is walking down a path and Gimli hears a noise

Gimli: AHHHHH! Runs and hides behind golum

Golum: what is it precious, I mean Gimli?

Gimli: takes a step away I heard a mountain lion!

They listen and hear a meow

Gimli: ahhhhhh! There it is again!! Hides behind a pebble

Legolas: goes over to a tree and picks a small orange and white kitten out of it this is your mountain lion! Pets the kitten who starts purring

Hobbits: awww

Legolas hands the kitten to Gimli

Gimli: well it is kinda cute…

Everyone turns away and the cat starts scratching Gimli face

Gimli: AHHH get this monster off me! Get it off me!

They turn back and the kitten acts all innocent

Aragorn: whats your problem against this cute innocent kitten?

Gimli: he gona eat me!

Aragorn: right… takes the cat away from Gimli and puts it in his back pack

Gimli: No!! what are you doing???

Aragorn: we're keeping him!

Frodo; can I name him?

Aragorn: okay I see no harm in it.

Frodo: I shall name him… lord feather-brain!

Aragorn: hell no! But it was too late the cat will now only answer to lord feather-brain

The group walks on with Legolas leading talking to golum, Frodo and Sam came next then Aragorn with the 'evil' kitten in his bag then merry and Pippin then Gimli

Gimli: why don't you believe me?

Pippin: while the scientific explanation is-

Frodo: hey Merry, Pippin come here a minute

Merry: see ya

Gimli: wait merry and pippin leave Gimli looks up at Aragorn's bag and the kitten has his head sticking out with his paws hanging over and slowly the cat raises his middle nail on his upturned paw AH

Ashley: well see ya next time!

Tara: falls down and lands next to ashley

Ashley: wait how did that work?

Tara: my box used it's magic card bored power to send me back here!

Ashley: uhh… got to run bye! Dose a roadrunner thing and is gone

Tara: pulls out a miniature coyote wind up toy winds it up and it takes of after Ashley at 2m/h see you!


End file.
